Peter August (Wes Ramsey)
Peter redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Peter (disambiguation). --> |occupation = COO of Aurora Media Author of the Severed Branch |residence = |parents = Cesar Faison (deceased) Anna Devane |siblings = Robin Scorpio-Drake Leora Hayward (deceased) (maternal half) -->Britt Westbourne Nathan West (deceased) (paternal half) |spouse = |romances ='Maxie Jones' (crush) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = Emil Krieg Sybil McTavish (paternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = Emma Scorpio-Drake Noah Scorpio-Drake (via Robin) --> Georgie Spinelli (step) (via Nathan) |cousins = |godchildren = |relatives = |color = #660000 |color text = white }} Peter August is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of the late supervillain, Cesar Faison and Anna Devane. Casting Casting On October 26, 2017, TVLine and Soap Opera Digest confirmed that Wes Ramsey would be joining the cast as Peter August, debuting on November 14. He is known for his roles on Guiding Light as Sam Spencer and on Days of Our Lives as Owen Kent. Background In 2018, Obrecht revealed Faison had a son named Henrik. Faison wanted nothing to do with Henrik because while the boy was Faison's son, he wasn't Anna's. His mother disappeared right after birth. Faison had him sent off to boarding school as soon as he was able to go. For many years, Henrik wanted to have his father's approval, when he grew up he became smart and devious. When he arrived in late 2017, he took the name Peter August, the COO of Aurora Media. In February 1, 2018, it's revealed that Anna has a child with Faison, hinting that Henrik is Anna's long lost son. He is shown to have a close friendship and association with Valentin Cassadine. Storylines On November 14, 2017, Peter August first appeared when he arrived at The Metro Court Hotel in Port Charles, New York for a job interview for a corporate position, meeting Drew Cain, who along with Sam Morgan, had purchased Derek Wells Media (formerly one of the front companies for The Jerome Crime Family), which was previously owned by Julian Jerome and had been renamed Aurora Media in the hopes of making the company totally legitimate and crime-free. On November 29, 2017, Sam Morgan revealed in a press conference to formally and publicly launch the company, that Peter August is the new Chief Operating Officer (COO) of Aurora Media.5 Peter soon quickly begins impressing Drew and Sam, by working alongside not only them both, but with Nina Reeves, who Sam kept in charge of Crimson Publications, which remained the top division of Aurora Media, and worked with her and Maxie Jones in covering popular news bulletins and national events to gain high revenue and corporate influence for Crimson. As the COO of Aurora, Peter is also one of Nina's bosses. He later also meets and interviews Lulu Falconeri for a job at Aurora the week after, from whereupon Lulu joins the company as a tabloid reporter and journalist. For the rest of 2017, Peter comes to highly respect his new employers and colleagues, forging a partnership with Sam and Nina, while gaining the respect of Drew and also harboring a friendship with Lulu, Maxie, and Nathan West. In mid December of 2017, Lulu conducts an interview with Nathan, after the latter discovers that the infamous criminal mastermind Cesar Faison is his biological father. Nathan, who was shocked at this revelation, begins working alongside Dante Falconeri and then seeks the help of Lulu and Crimson to lure Faison out of hiding, so that the PCPD can capture him and incarcerate him for good. Lulu then calls upon Peter and Nina to aid Nathan in using Crimson's influence to expose Faison to the Internet, but Maxie panics after she becomes pregnant with Nathan's child, though Nathan is determined to find Faison nonetheless. In addition, the interview soon ends up garnering the attention of Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, and Anna Devane. In January 2018, when Drew and Sam go on their honeymoon, Peter is left in charge of Aurora. On January 23, Peter rejects Anna's offer of making a fake story to lure Faison (by making it based on his other son) since it apparently violated the company's ethics commission. Anna is left shocked of Peter's unwillingness to cooperate and before leaving, she said that she didn't believe him. In January 25, Peter was held hostage at gunpoint by Cesar Faison, then Maxie Jones arrived. In an attempt to stop Faison, Peter tried to shoot him, but he got shot instead. However, he was wearing a bulletproof vest and was uninjured. After the hostage situation and Faison and Nathan were shot, Peter left the Metro Court and was stalking Anna Devane at the very location where she is waiting to meet Faison's son Henrik, possibly hinting that Peter is Henrik. He also burned his bulletproof vest and by doing so, he destroyed evidence. In January 31, Peter visited Faison at his hospital room and called him "Dad" revealing himself as Henrik. They exchange threats and insults before Peter tells his father he killed the wrong son as Nathan had died from his wound that night. Peter is gleeful that he outmaneuvered his father. He further gloats over holding all the cards including the flash drive containing Drew's memories. Faison had trouble breathing and grabbed for the emergency button, while begging his son for help. Peter whips the button out of Faison's hand and says, "You taught me better than that." Peter proudly saunters out of the room, leaving Faison to gasp for air and ultimatley die. Crimes Committed *Had Dr. Klein hold Jason Morgan captive in a clinic in Russia 2012-Oct 2017 *Stole the flash drive containing Drew's memories 2017 *Tried to shoot Cesar Faison in defense of Maxie Jones 26, 2018 *Stalked Anna Devane 26, 2018 *Destroyed evidence by burning his bullet proof vest 29, 2018 *Left his father Cesar to die by swatting away his emergency button while he was going into cardiac arrest 31, 2018 Health and Vitals *Held hostage at gunpoint by Cesar Faison 25-26, 2018 *Shot by Cesar Faison 26, 2018; uninjured due to bulletproof vest References Category:2010s Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Fictional authors